Ask the Avatar characters!
by ElementUchihaMaster
Summary: Ask the Avatar characters. Rated T just to be safe. Also this is a continuation of Ask the characters! Inspired by Skullblade's ask the ninjas returns
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own anything... possibly excluding the plot.

------

insert celebrity sounds and confetti

The announcer yells out through his microphone "Hello all Avatar fans! It's what you've been waiting for: You can ask ANYTHING to the Avatar characters: the list includes: Aang, Katara, Zuko, Sokka, Toph, Azula, and the list goes on! Our host tonight is... directly from the fanfiction series Yu-gi-oh the new Duel Style, and coming soon- the Uncut Naruto, Juyin Uchiha!!!"

a teen with raven hair in blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a lightning bolt design on it appears in a bright light "hn" he said "Is it time already?"

"And the interviewees GIVE THEM A WARM WELCOME!" at these words, a gust of air blows around the room, and a second later, the avatar characters appear. "Hi! where are we?" Aang asked.

Juyin replied, "I'm to give you guys interviews. I shouldn't be here, but they bribed me... with many things -.-"

Sokka asked "Such as...?"

Juyin replied "None of your business"

"Ooh, tough guy."

"OK, people, please review and ask, or me and the Avatar cast will be here all night."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ty Lee screamed out dramatically.

----------

Please review. Also, you get a cookie, if you can guess where Ty Lee stole the line from.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Don't own anything, except this story, so F--- OFF!!!!

Aang: You have a really bad attitude.

Disclamer: STFU YOU $&$&$&$&$&&$&.

Sokka: wtf?

Disclamer: also, to an "Iroh's Student" EUM did not "rip this off" skull's idea. His was a Naruto AND avatar crossover question, and EUM has 3 separate "ask (blank) questions." Smash, Uchiha, AND Avatar. Skull's fic just turned his attention to try out for an Avatar fic.

EUM: Ok... ON WITH THE STORY.

-------------

Juyin said "Ok, we got a question. Ok... here it is from: niiru.kasai.ryu

**"reviewing now i think you have a good idea going here**

**okay first question here it goes**

**how does sokka feel with ty lee flirting around him all the time**

**and will aang actually confess his feelings towards katara**

**and how will katara feel**

**stupid questions but i had to give you something to work with"**

Juyin: well thanks! I was getting pretty bored reading this weird little book...

Kakashi steps in and grabs the book "MINE" and disappears.

Juyin: ...?

Sokka: ...

Azula: ANSWER THE FU#$ing QUESTION ALREADY SO I CAN GET ON WITH MY "'I WILL RULE THE WORLD PLAN'!"

Ty Lee: O.o" So... Sokka...

**From: tigerlily1234 **

**So Aang, are you and Katara TOTALLY in love? Or has she fallen for Zoko. (EW**

**HATE ZUTARA)**

Aang blushed and said " erm... heheh can we discuss this later, when katara is NOT AROUND?"

Zuko: Hey, i resent that!

**From: Iroh's student ()**

**Rip off artist you stole this idea from skull i read you review nuts to u KP**

EUM did not "rip this off" skull's idea. His was a Naruto AND avatar crossover question, and EUM has 3 separate "ask (blank) questions." Smash, Uchiha, AND Avatar. Skull's fic just turned his attention to try out for an Avatar fic. idk why i am speaking in 3rd person...

**From: Kira Stance i have a question for Sokka, who do you like, Suki, Toph, Yue,Ty lee, or**

**Azula.**

**Katara, Do you like Aang?**

**Toph, How did you get so skilled in scamming, have you done it before?**

**Aang, what are your thoughts on what would happen if Zuko were to join your**

**group**

**Zuko, How hard was it to get rid of your honor to join Aang?**

Sokka: erm... that's a VERY good question... first off, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET AZULA FROM??? I HATE HER SHE TRIED TO KILL US!

Azula: cauz i rule!

Katara: you so dont. and i suppose i do, u know, as a friend...?

Toph: THAts CAUSE earthbending is the BEST element ever-

Aang was very pissed at this statement and said "NO ITS NOT!!"

Toph: YES IT IS TWINKLETOES!!

insert elemental battle mini-episode from avatar in here you should watch it, at - specials.

**From: Aesa Bast () **

**Cool! OK, here's my question: "Zuko, if you broke up with Mai, would you**

**rather date Katara, Jin, or Toph?"**

Zuko is too perplexed to answer right now.

Azula: Answer the question, foolish brother!

Zuko: ...

Mai: i doubt he'd break up with me.

Ty Lee: O RLY????

Aang: hey, it says "IF"

Katara: say me, and you die.

Zuko: ok... erm... jin?

Toph: HEY WHATS WRONG WITH ME!

Aang: Cause you have a thing for Sokka.

Toph: O.O"

**From: ViolotQ **

**ok, A: Katara & Zuko, why is everyone pairing u up?**

**B: Zuko, r u insane? ur my favorite character but u act so weird.**

**C: Toph, my friend is obsesed with u.**

**D: Azula, Mai, TyLee, why are u guys with Azula?**

**F: Azula, Mai, Zuko, TyLee, have u always been buds?**

Katara: I don't know, but I would sure like to kill 'em!

Zuko: erm... idk... for A, i guess it makes a bit more drama, seeing as we have a very bad sign of chemistry.

Iroh: sips tea Ahh... Zuko, you're finally a MAN!!!

Zuko:... and im not insane.

Toph: i know, its cause im the GREATEST EARTHBENDER IN THE WORLD!!

Azula: well, im always with myself... duh.

Mai: We happen to be school friends.

Ty Lee: Yeah, for F we were always buds!

**From: AvatarKiba1001 **

**Okay, that line vould be from any dramatic movie/television scene.**

**My question is for Katara. Why won't you kiss Zuko?**

Katara: Because I don't trust him because he tried to trick me before.

Zuko: Did not!

Zuko and Katara turn somewhat chibi.

Katara: DID TOO

Zuko held up a fist and said DID NOT.

Katara gasped and said "SEE HE'S TRYING TO THREATEN ME!!!"

Zuko: AM NOT!!

Katara: Are too!

From some distance while they're arguing Iroh asked Juyin "Um... isn't it your job as the host to stop the arguing?"

Juyin replied holding a videocamera "No way! This is SO going on Youtube!"

Zuko somehow heard this and said "WHAT!?!?!"

Katara said "YOU HEARD ME!"

Zuko said "NOT YOU, THE HOST DAMMIT!"

Katara glanced at him and said indifferently "So? He's holding a videocamera... A VIDEOCAMERA!?!"

"Um... NEXT QUESTION!!"

**From: Cra-z4Avatar**

**THE CABBAGE MERCHANT! Ty lee got it from the cabbage merchant!**

Ty Lee: O.O" I got WHAT from the cabbage merchant?


End file.
